Drake Chronicles  Je T'aime
by moonlight secret
Summary: Logan & Isabeau - love, passion, understanding...   rated M because of some LEMON :  :
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLE SAGA. THIS TITLE, AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ALYXANDRA HARVEY***

Drake Chronicles Je T'aime

Logan yawned and moved lazily at the bed. It was still very early. Normally he sleeps at this hour, but today had to get up first. He wanted to take a long bath, what was impossible when all of the six Drake brothers wake up. Logan looked at the ceiling. I was rather unusual for him to be nervous. But this time was different – he was invited, as one of the Hounds, to the Caves. The Spring Celebration was a tradition for Hounds, and one of the most important yearly event in their community. Logan didn't know what expected – it was unique celebration, known only for Hounds. Isabeau were explaining it for last few days, but still there were many mystique rituals, which in he wasn't sure how to act. And in case of any fails, was certain than he would have annoying Magda behind his back, commenting him until the end of the celebration. Great. The last thing needed today, Logan thought still sleepy, going to take a shower.

-Quinn... don't... –Logan frowned hearing silent whisper behind the door which he was passing – somebody would hear us...u. ummm – Logan chuckled recognizing the voices of Quinn and his girlfriend Hunter. Yesterday she and Lucy stayed at Drake's because of the storm. _Really, my stupid brother thinks only about one thing_... Suddenly he stopped when funny idea appeared in his mind. Grinning, Logan took a few steps backward, stopping at his brother's closed door. He quietly raised a hand, then knocked loudly.

-My Dear Brother, could you please have a mercy on the rest of us at this hour...? – said loudly – We really don't want to hear how's your love life going... – loud chuckle from the other brother's room made his joke even more funny.

-Don't be jealous ! – heard Quinn's a bit irritated voice from behind the door. Laughing, Logan went to take a shower. At least, because of this joke all previous nervousness disappeared.

The cool water was very refreshing, but unfortunately Logan couldn't enjoying it long. His little joke to Quinn made all the Drake brothers woke up, well one good thing all of them were in good mood because of it, but still it didn't took more than five minutes after he entered the bathroom when they started to knock to the door and grumbling. Logan sighed, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around hips and started to go to his room. Whole corridor was full of Drakes.

-Wow, dude get dress yourself. – joked Marcus

-I am dressed. What's wrong with it...?

-No, nothing my younger brother... – Marcus smirked and walked away. Logan noticed stupid smile at Nicolas's and Connor's face. What the hell is wrong with them...? Lately the Drake's home became crowded and loudly, when the girls and Kieran – "_If-he-touch-my-little-sister-I-killed-him_", appeared. Well, truth to be told, if Hunter hadn't appeared, there haven't been the best Drake brothers entertainment, which was teasing Quinn about their relationship all the time.

Logan opened the door to his room and went in. And then he realized the reason of that stupid smile at the faces of brothers. In the middle of the room, on his unmade bed were sitting Izabeau. Logan stood rapidly couldn't say a word. He was surprised that she's here, but the real reason of looking like stunned was the sudden feeling: Izabeau has never looked so sexy and alluring then now, sitting at the bed sheets in a dark room. _His_ room. Bright eyes, slightly opened lips and shirt revealing well-shaped arms made a view which caused Logan's body felt hot.

Isabeau couldn't stop watching. She wanted to do a surprise coming to Logan's home, and then they would go together to Hounds. Truth to be told, she was nervous as much as Logan, and the first think she though to calm herself was being close to him. But she didn't expected to see him almost naked... It should have made her felt embarrassed, she should stood up and leave the room to give him time to dress himself, but... God, he looks gorgeous. Naked chest and broad shoulders, wet hair... By sudden impulse, Isabeau stood up and took a few steps in his direction.

Logan's legs moved by their own to Isabeau. They met at the middle of the room. Without hesitation, well... rather without thinking, he moved his hands, holding Isabeau tightly and kissed her deeply.

To be continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLE SAGA. THIS TITLE, AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ALYXANDRA HARVEY***

Drake Chronicles Je T'aime

The kiss were full of passion. Isabeau had never felt such hotness before. Did his lips were always so soft and tongue touching hers so exciting? And his body... Isabeau couldn't resist the urge for feeling him even more. She moved a hand and started delicately caressing his arms and chest... God... bare, well-build chest. She felt like a soft shivers runs at his body when she was touching the warm skin. Logan's hand was wandering at her waist, then moved along her hips touching her hips. Logan broke the kiss and started to kissing soft biting at her neck. Isabeau leaned back her head, feeling like hot chills runs down her spine every time when fangs caressed her sensitive skin.

-My dear brother, what are you doing...? – Logan and Isabeau jumped back hearing loud knocking, Quinn's amusing voice and few seconds later the other brothers' loud laugh. Great- my brothers are a bunch of idiots. Logan looked at Isabeau. She blushed and cleared her throat.

-I... I'm sorry. I wait outside until you dressed. – she murmured and exited the room.

Logan shocked his head. What was that? Is he... hurt her by this sudden move? But... looked like enjoying that. And in the first place, why she did that...? God.., she was so alluring, so soft and delicate in his arms... so exciting... Maybe it was a good thing that Quinn interrupted, because he couldn't hold himself back... he didn't _want_ to hold himself back... Logan shocked his head again and started to dressed.

Isabeau sat at the garden. _Oh God... calm down, calm down Izabeau!_ What was that? She threw herself at him like some... some idiot... What's wrong with her ? Isabeau touch her lips, still hot after kissing. It was... so exciting. His lips, warm body, hands caressing her back. Isabeau blushed. She wanted more. At that time, in the middle of dark room, she wanted more... She wanted _him_...

Logan appeared few minutes later.

-Are you ready to go? – he smiled to her.

-Yes, we can go- replied Isabeau.

First half of the way to Hounds caves were a bit awkward. The both of them were nervous and silence, but fortunately when Logan asked about few details of today's celebration, the atmosphere became normal. The Caves were decorated by white spring flowers and candles. It looks beautiful and mystique. Isabeau went to her room to change clothes, leaving Logan with the others. More Hounds accepted Logan, but still he felt a bit like a stranger, especially when Isabeau were gone somewhere. The Hounds started to gathering at the main hall. Logan looked around to find Isabeau, but she was still gone, so there was no other choice than go with the crowd. He sat at the back of the main hall and wait. The crowd became silent when the Head of all Hounds started her speech.

Logan trembled filling somebody's hand at his shoulder and turned back rapidly. And, for the second time this night, frowned. It was Isabeau, wearing white long tunic which revealing one of her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Logan moved a bit, to give enough space for sit near him. The white tunic waved while she was sitting, revealing a bit Isabeau's shapely thigh. Logan's heart throb. God, what have been happening with him lately..? Everything about Isabeau made him crazy. Every kiss, hug they share made him wanting more… all of her… He shocked his head. _Calm down idiot!_

Isabeau looked at Logan. Eyes at his beautiful face were sparkling. There were usual warmness, admiration, courage, and something else… Something which made Isabeau's heart beating madly.

***TO BE CONTINUE***


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLE SAGA. THIS TITLE, AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ALYXANDRA HARVEY***

Drake Chronicles Je T'aime

Isabeau cleared her throat feeling like Logan's gaze burning her like a fire. So exciting fire...

- Sorry for my late... I had to dress myself... – Isabeau blushed, feeling somehow stupid. This was the first time she was concerned about her look... what _He_ though about her look... to look better than the other woman... for him... Isabeau shocked her head. She was acting like a teenager...

Logan smiled and stroked softly her hair.

- You look beautiful Isabeau. – said Logan and kiss her cheek. Isabeau shuddered. She moved closer and touched his lips by hers- delicately, tenderly... When they lips parted, Isabeau look deep at Logan's eyes – Logan, do you want to go for a walk...? Well, anyway, after the speech everyone would go out, because the second part of celebration is seeing and admiration trees and flowers in blossom. The point is to be a close part of the nature, and the spring is a magical time. All nature are waking up from the winter's sleep, animals joining in pairs...

Logan smiled.

-Yeah, with pleasure – he caught Isabeau's hand and guided her to the entrance.

The night was warm, without any slightest trace of the wind. They were walking hand to hand at the overwhelming fragrances of fresh flowers until found a small pound between jasmine trees. The bright moon were reflecting at still water. Isabeau sat at the big stone fascinated at that calm and mystique view. Sudden crack interrupted her deep thoughts. Instinctively, with one hand at a weapon Isabeau rapidly turned head at the direction of the sound. But it wasn't some enemy. She found herself face to face with the big bouquet of fresh jasmine flowers.

- It's for you, Isabeau. – smiling Logan's face appeared over the flowers - I thought you may like it.

Isabeau took the bouquet couldn't look anywhere but it. She was touched. Somehow, he can made her smile and do something extraordinary in every situation.

-Thank you Logan... – she didn't know what to say. Logan sat near her at the stone, wrapping his hand around her waist. Isabeau moved closer, resting head at his strong shoulder.

-Thank you ... – she whispered again giving him a soft kiss at the neck. Logan smiled, bended his head down and kiss her at the forehead. Warm, delicate kiss, full of tenderness. She has never felt so calm and safe before she met Logan. All her insecure, which she had felt for most of life, disappeared in this warm, strong embrace.

-You know what is most important part in this Spring Celebration? – said Isabeau rising her eyes to meet his gaze – the young Hounds are able to know who would be their life partner. Our "Mother" predictions has always right. This is one of the most important day for them.

-Did you had been told about marrying someone from Royal Court during that ritual? – asked Logan stroking softly her cheek.

-Yes. But I didn't believe then. – whispered Isabeau moving head up, until her lips were almost touching his ear. – I didn't believed in this prediction, until I met you...

Logan's heart almost stopped. Couldn't hold his emotions, he holds Isabeau tighter and look deeply in her eyes.

- Je T'aime Isabeau*... – he said with tenderness – And I do not need any prediction to know that I want to be with you. –Logan kissed her lips and whispered to her ear

- Always ...- gave her another sweet kiss

– And forever... My Isabeau... Je T'aime votre yeux.. votre nez…votre bouche…* - he kissed softly all those parts while speaking.

- Logan... – Isabeau whispered, feeling like she was in a dream. She took his face in her hands.

- I... moi non plus Logan*. – Isabeau whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

- Isabeau... – Logan was out of words. He heard many times like girls were confessing to him. But for the first time, the woman, which became everything to him in only few months said that she love him. Truly love him…

***TO BE CONTINUE***

LITTLE GLOSSARY :

_Je T'aime Isabeau_ – I love you Isabeau ( I guess that one everybody knows ;)

_Je T'aime votre yeux.. votre nez…votre bouche_… - I love your eyes, your nose, your lips

_moi non plus Logan_ – means "me too"


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLE SAGA. THIS TITLE, AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ALYXANDRA HARVEY***

Drake Chronicles Je T'aime

They were sitting and hugging for a while. The words weren't needed. Logan stroked Izabeau's cheek. She raised her head feeling his caress. Logan smiled and kissed her.

-I guess we should go back home. Probably everyone looking for us.

-You're right... But don't worry, everyone are busy with celebration. – Isabeau smiled kissing his forehead. Logan took her hand as they were walking slowly to Caves. Suddenly, the flash of light disturbing the peace. Isabeau jumped surprised, hearing loud thunder.

-We have to hurry. It would be raining at the moment.

But they didn't managed the caves. The cold rain caught them. Entering the Caves, Isabeau and Logan were totally wet, but still smiling.

- Come to my room. I give you something to change that wet clothes. – said Isabeau, guiding Logan to her room. The corridor wasn't wide, so she was walking ahead of him. Logan looked at her back, and growled quietly. Isabeau wet white tunic became a bit transparent. Wet material stick to her body, bringing up all her body shapes. Her back, thin waist, and... _God help me_... her shapely buttocks. With every her step, every sway of her hips, wet transparent material making exciting moves... and raising Logan's blood pressure at dangerous level... but gazing away from that sexy view was almost impossible. When they entered the room, Isabeau turned to Logan wanting to ask him about the type of clothes he needed. But the words stopped at her throat. Logan's jacket was flipped over his shoulder, and his wet "Don Juan"-like shirt exposed strong, wide shoulders and chest. Isabeau lowered gaze and blushed immediately. _Mon Dieu_...* Looks like he was well build _everywhere_... _very_ well build ...

Logan couldn't move. His gaze was completely captivated by the most alluring part of woman's body: breasts, under her white tunic, transparent from the rain. She has no bra, probably because of the type of dress Logan noticed immediately... well, he was a man after all. Logan took a step in her direction, stopping so close that their bodies touched.

Isabeau shivered feeling the warmness of his body. She raised a had looking at him. And felt almost like in fire. Logan's eyes were glittering, his gaze full of pure last. The warm, exciting shudder went down her spine. She wanted to feel him more.

Logan felt like all nerves in his body pulsing in desire. Looking at her wide opened eyes, feeling the heat of her body were making him crazy. He knew, that if the one of them made any move, he wouldn't be able to hold back. Isabeau slightly opened lips and raised her head higher. Logan instinctively bended down his head closing to hers. _Shit. Hold back hold back_...

Isabeau couldn't resist the sudden impulse. Her lips met his, delicately brushing, the warm soft skin. After few seconds they broke the kiss. But it was too late for the both of them.

Logan caught her waist and pulled to him as the Isabeau grasped the back of his neck and kissed deeply. The tongues moving like in feverish dance. Isabeau moaned quietly when Logan started to kiss her neck. The soft bites, licks and delicate sucks made her shivered. Logan's hand slipped from her thigh to hips, under the wet tunic. Isabeau unbuttoned his shirt, touching his bare chest and back. And then in the blink of the eye, they were laying at the soft sheets of the bed.

Isabeau wet tunic was replaced by Logan's hot kisses, caresses of his tongue and brushing by his fangs. She was moving in pleasure with every his touch, making him more and more impatient. When Isabeau's hand slipped from his stomach under unbuttoned pants, Logan growled from pleasure. But they wanted more. The rest of their clothes felt on the floor. Soft moans and heavy breaths disturbed the silence as the hot bodies were moving with passion. Every thrust, kiss and touch raising the sensation and pleasure, until the crushing feeling of ecstasy when the body and soul became one.

Isabeau's warm hand caress Logan's cheek as they were laying hugging tightly. Logan delicately stroking her back.

-I love you my Isabeau... – he whispered kissing her forehead. Isabeau smiled and whisper to his ear "_Je T'aime..." _Logan shivered. He really tried to stay calm. _Really_.

-Isabeau... If you purred at my ear in French like that again, I wouldn't be able to hold back.. – he murmured, feeling that his body was already in fire, craving for her again. The sudden flash in her eyes looked almost dangerous. Isabeau smirked. She moved her face close to his ear, wrapping slowly her leg around his hips at the same time.

-C'est bien... tres bien...* – whispered seductively to his ear making Logan growled again – Je Te veux... aujourd'hui et ici... Mon Amour...*

***THE END***

Thank You for Reading my story

And sorry if there are some mistakes in French – long time since I used it last time ;-)

LITTLE GLOSARY:

_Mon Dieu_... – "Oh my God..."

C'est bien... tres bien... – means "It's good, very good"

_Je Te veux... aujourd'hui et ici... __Mon Amour_... – means " I want you, now and here My Love"


End file.
